happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Me for Lunch
right "Meat Me for Lunch" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Petunia HTF's Episode Description The kleptomaniac raccoon brothers are at it again, stealing meat from Lumpy the butcher. They learn the hard way that crime doesn't pay, and Petunia ends up with the just desserts. Plot Hungry, our favorite duo of kleptomaniacs open their refrigerator, only to find it empty (of food at least). Initially saddened, they come up with a plan to get some food. The scene shifts to the exterior of Lumpy's Butcher Shop, as an alarm goes off. Lifty and Shifty exit the building with armfuls of meat, while Lumpy chases after and yells at them. A chain of sausage gets stuck in the automatic door, however, and Lifty and Shifty are yanked back into the store. Shifty gets slammed into a wall and is slowly fed into a meat grinder. Lifty lands against a rack of sharp objects, which fall as he slides down the wall. Several knives and forks pierce his legs and one of his arms. As he tries to remove these objects, he realizes he's sitting on a meat slicer. Thin, circular portions of his body are sliced as he screams in pain. The scene cuts once more to Lumpy standing behind his counter as Petunia enjoys a green hot dog (in a display case in the background you can see more green hot dogs and a stack of thin green circular meat). Petunia seems to be enjoying her hot dog until she sticks out her tongue, which is holding an eyeball. Moral "Read a Book!" Deaths #Shifty is ground into sausage. #Lifty is sliced into thin portions of meat. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, often during continuous shots. #When Lumpy exits the building the automatic doors don't stay open, even though he is standing within range of its sensors. #When Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy run outside, there is a pattern on the automatic doors. When Lifty and Shifty fly through the doors, however, the doors are smooth glass. #Lifty's tail disappears as he's being sliced. #Lifty should not have been pulled back into the butcher shop, as Shifty was holding the sausage chain. #You can see Shifty's eyes in the sausages in the front of the chain, but his head went in last. #When Petunia sticks out her tongue, her buck teeth part. #The ham slicer Lifty lands on activates without being turned on. Trivia #This episode marks the first time a character unknowingly consumes the remains of another character. Other instances include Eyes Cold Lemonade when Giggles drinks Petunia's blood, thinking it's lemonade, and Can't Stop Coffin when The Mole eats Cuddles' eyeball, thinking it's an apple. #Lifty's death in this episode may be a nod to Dr. Seuss' book Green Eggs and Ham. #This is the first episode in which Lifty and Shifty die different deaths. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1